


[podfic] Chaos Theory

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a butterfly. I mean, probably. That’s Stiles’ best theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519138) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



> author notes: There's nothing to specifically suggest that anyone is underage, but I went ahead and warned for it anyway. No spoilers. Nothing but porn, really.

  
  
cover art by cybel

Download: [mp3 (14 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/66ns88ffat04z75/Chaos_Theory.mp3) or [m4b (12 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c6y6aka6b6krw1b/Chaos_Theory.m4b)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/ksmbwiazhkisb9qpz30r)

And if you're so inclined check out another version of it recorded by neverbalance: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2460458?show_comments=true#comments) :D 


End file.
